Trung Trac/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Boudica (by Omnicube1) Trung Trac is washing her elephant and caressing it gently. She pulls out a sponge from a washbowl and wrings out the water. She rubs her hand up and down her elephant's trunk and hums and sings gently Quan họ, a traditional Vietnamese folk song. "Cha tôi cần nhiều xà phòng," she shouts to her father. She hears no response. Cha tôi cần nhiều xà phòng!" she beckons again. She walks into her home and discovers her father's body hanging against the wall with nails holding up his lifeless body. "Bố! Bố! Ai đã làm điều này?" Trung screams in horror. She hears the bellowing and painful groans of her beloved elephant. She darts outside and sees that her elephant was speared several times with several Lanceas still stuck within his body. Tears well up in Trung's eyes as she rushes back inside her abode and discovers a tall, pale woman carrying the exact spear that killed her elephant. The woman was none other then Boudica. She lifts her spear and hurls it at Trung but misses. The Vietnamese heroin grabs a Qiang leaning against the wall and charges toward Boudica. She aims at Boudica's head but she moves it aside and smirks. The Celt woman grabs the spearhead and breaks it off. She draws her Celtic Sword and slashes at Trung. The blade cuts at Trung's dress, but does not cut skin. Trac falls back to get a better weapon. She clambers up into her room and opens a wardrobe. She sees inside her glorious armor and arsenal. She smiles. Meanwhile, Boudica moves up the stairs slowly, sword at the ready. She approaches a door left ajar. She opens it. Inside, Boudica sees a turned over bed. Suddenly, Trung pops up and fires an arrow. It makes its mark in the Celt's chest. It only nicks her armor. Trung fires another, but it slightly pierces the skin. Boudica pulls out the arrow. Angry, she draws out her Pugio also and screams as she charges toward Trung. She draws her Vietnamese Dao and prepares for combat. Boudica slashes down but Trung is able to parry the sword. She kicks Boudica back and slashes twice at her torso. She slashes through the armor and cuts flesh. Amazingly, Boudica does not even flinch at the pain. She attacks back with her sword and dagger. The nimble Trung dodges the blades. She jumps back and tears open a paper window. She taunts Boudica and calls for her to attack her again. The Celt charges at full speed, but Trung jumps out the window into a stack of banana leaves. Boudica throws her Pugio down in disgust and takes out her War Sling. She loads a large rock into it, twirls it above her head, and lets it fly. It narrowly misses Trung. She tries again but misses. The Celt jumps out of the window and lands on solid ground. She runs toward the dead elephant and pulls out a Lancea and hurls it at Trac. The Vietnamese woman narrowly escapes the flying spear, but the blade cuts her cheek. Trung takes her Gun from the ground and displays her martial arts skills. Boudica does not fear her moves and takes out her final weapon, the Burda Club. She runs toward Trung who swings her Gun at Boudica's head. She makes her mark. There is a huge welt across her face. "AHH!" shouts Boudica as she swings down with her club. Trung raises her gun and holds it horizontally to block it. The force of the falling Burda club smashes the staff in two. Boudica then slaps Trac across the face so hard it she sends Trung to the ground. Boudica prepares to finish her off and raises her club high. As she swings down, Trung draws her Dao Găm and stabs it into Boudica's thigh, directly into her femoral artery. Boudica collapses to the ground with a thud. She begins to bleed out heavily. Trac grabs a splintered piece of her gun. "Điều này cho cha tôi!" screams Trung into Boudica's ear. She takes the stake and tries to kill Boudica. However, the Celt grabs her hand and throws her down. She grabs the other stake and plunges it deep into Trac's chest. The Vietnamese woman struggles for air as blood wells up into her throat. Boudica, weak, struggles back to her chariot as blood spews out of her wound. Expert's Opinion While Trung Trac had an advantage in long range weaponry, Boudica had sufficient armor and protection to close the gap between herself and the former. At which point, Boudica had the advantage due to her superior close range weaponry and fighting skills, bringing here the victory. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage